


First Meeting

by WriterToo18



Series: Royal Love, It's Time [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, young sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToo18/pseuds/WriterToo18
Summary: A young fox hanyo, Princess Gina, meets a young full youkai... This is the first time that we see these two meeting, and it's the first in this hopeful series. Also, written for @CatRose1872
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Royal Love, It's Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699285
Kudos: 8





	First Meeting

Gina sat in the chariot with her father, her hands wringing nervously as they fly through the night sky. Her eyes are stuck on the stars that are brightly shining as she looks out of the small square window on her left. She’s training her ears to focus on the wind rushing around the chariot rather than lister to her father, Riku, and his advisor, Entanen, discuss the happenings in the Eastern lands. It’s a routine that the young, silver haired fox hanyo has been using to train, to pull in her shadows, controlling what she hears, while they discuss what’s happening.

“Gina, we’re almost there. Are you prepared to do as I’ve taught you?” asks Riku softly as he turns to his daughter.  
She turns to him, smiling softly, before saying, “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be father. I just hope that I don’t cause any problems because of my status.”

She watches as her father, a full fox youkai with deep red-orange fur and flashing silver eyes that almost match her own, take a deep breath before he says, “If anyone says anything about you being a hanyo in a disrespectful manner, you come get me immediately. Taishou will not mind me handling the matter myself, and we will continue this conversation on the way home. Remember this though my daughter, you are never the problem.”

Gina feels as the chariot begins to descend, giving her father a bright smile even as she thinks, “Be submissive, don’t get him in trouble.” She sees the palace from the window as she turns away from her father, and her eyes widen at the size as it is even bigger than her own. Suddenly the chariot hits the ground, harder than expected, and she begins to fly forward, but the arm in her front of her keeps her where she is. She smiles at her father, her silver-blue eyes sparkling brightly in thanks.

“I’ll be around as well, so nobody will be disrespectful to the future Lady of the East, I’ll make sure of that! Princess Gina, I can assure you that Lord Inu no Taishou would never invite anyone that disagrees with his views of hanyos, aside from the council and his mate. You may want to steer clear of her.” explains Entanen, a lizard demon, as he gets a hand around the door handle.

Entanen opens the door, and he stumbles out, barely keeping himself upright. He grabs the door to hold it open for them, and Gina’s soft giggling can be heard through the courtyard.

“Please welcome Lord Riku and Princess Gina of the Eastern Lands.” Announces Entanen clearly as Riku exits the chariot.  
Gina takes a deep breath before following her father out of the chariot, taking his hand to step down. As soon as her feet touch the ground, her head tilts forward in the submissive stance that all hanyos are to take when in the presence of royalty and the council. She moves beside her father, just barely behind him, as he greets the other Lords and Lady as well as some of the council members, she curtsies along with his bow. She runs her hand through her silver hair as it flips over her shoulder, but she doesn’t lift her head as they move towards the door.

“Chin up, Gina, you are royalty here, they can’t treat you wrong. It’s not like when the council come around.” Whispers Riku as he notices his daughter taking the submissive stance that he hates seeing her in.

“Father, the council are still here. I refuse to be humiliated in that way again. I’ll be the dutiful hanyo as is necessary, so please relax and do as you are supposed to.” whispers Gina as she catches the glance from Councilman Richard, the one she despised the most.

“Ah, Riku, it has been much too long my friend. Please let me see that daughter of yours that I haven’t seen since she was born. You must start allowing her around during our meetings.” says a voice she instantly recognizes as Inu no Taishou from the many meetings she’d eavesdropped on.

“Taishou, I apologize for not coming to your past events, but as Councilman Richard is usually in attendance, I’d rather not have my daughter around someone that I can’t trust. So, I cannot promise to come to more, but as Prince Sesshoumaru grows, I know it is time to speak with him as well, hm? Wouldn’t you agree?” asks Riku, voice even and his disdain for Richard evident as a gasp from behind him tells all that Richard had heard every word.

“Ah, I know the feeling. Richard was not to be here, but for some reason his mate let him out. Young Gina, why is your head down? I assure you that you are royalty here, nobody, not even the council, will be disrespectful so long as they don’t want to be my next meal. Please, stand proudly young one, let me know if anyone treats you sideways, even my mate. She can be a bit much sometimes. Come, everyone’s mingling inside.” Speaks Inu no Taishou as he turns to her before gesturing through the open doors.

Gina looks up to catch a smile from Inu no Taishou at the movement as she looks at the ballroom through the doors. Her breath catches in her throat at the view of everyone, but also at the beauty of the ballroom. It’s a large, wide open space, so wide that her father in true form could fit in there and still leave room. There are tables surrounding a spot that’s like a square, and it’s a decent place where people are talking, dancing, and surveying the scene. The room is draped in golds, silvers, and… is that a purple stone chandelier? It’s an exquisite sight, but her simple ballroom at home is better, at least to her.

“Thank you, Inu no Taishou, for welcoming us into your home. I promise not to cause any trouble, but I prefer the stance to keep everyone at ease.” whispers Gina softly, her voice light and her head tilted down to show respect and submission.

“Just Taishou, please, no need for a title at all. Thank you for showing respect, but I refuse to allow you to look at the ground all night. Please raise your head. Nobody will say anything to you, and I shall handle anyone who decides to play with life or death. Breathe easy, Gina, you are family here.” says Taishou before moving into the room.

Gina, moving with him and her father, lifts her head nervously as she meets the eyes of Councilman Richard. However, the knowledge that she has permission makes her stand straight against the glare that would normally make her cower in fear. She sets her jaw and looks at him coolly with an arched brow.

“Despicable…” starts Councilman Richard as he takes an angry step towards her.

A figure steps in between them, the kimono and small glance at the marking causes Gina’s eyes to widen in surprise as they speak, “I’d watch yourself if I were you, Councilman Richard. My father and I would love to hunt early if you were to continue with where that was going.”

A slight gasp leaves her lips as she makes the connection that this wasn’t just another person standing up for her. It’s a full youkai. A prince. It’s Prince Sesshoumaru.

“Prince Sesshoumaru, I doubt you or your father would hunt your favorite Councilman down over a worthless half-breed. Aside from that, I may speak as I please, do not get into my business.” says Richard as he challenges the young youkai also known as Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.

“I can guarantee that no one likes you, not even the others on the council, but if you choose to continue to disrespect our home and our guest, I will hunt right now.” says Sesshoumaru, voice ice cold and eyes narrowed to slits.

“Richard do not say another word. You are no longer welcome in my home nor at my parties until I decide otherwise. Apologize to Gina, my guards will escort you out.” booms Taishou from the middle of the room, anger in his set jaw and eyes that are narrowed to slits.

“That must be where Prince Sesshoumaru gets it from.” thinks Gina as she notices the resemblance.  
Richard sputters before walking around Prince Sesshoumaru to reach Gina. Once there, he bows and begins to open his mouth, but she holds up a hand and cuts him off.

“Do not even bother. No apology from you will ever hold any truth so long as you see me as a stain on my family tree. I will not listen to a lie, nor will I deal with the backlash during the meeting tomorrow. Just take your leave.” says Gina calmly before moving along and heading straight towards her favorite Councilperson Nani.

She hears the sputters, but she ignores them in favor of greeting Nina and Lady of the South Calie. She’s so busy mingling, moving from one person to the next, that she doesn’t notice how relaxed she’s become as her voice becomes aristocratic and she speaks with the air of a youkai. On the balcony, Riku and Taishou are trained on their two young ones.

“Your daughter really knows how to work the crowd.” murmurs Taishou softly as he leans forward, forearms resting on the railing.

“When she’s able to be herself, she can work miracles. Your son did well against Richard today, I was quite surprised when he beat me to it both times.” Murmurs Riku softly in reply as he watches Sesshoumaru and Gina join in on a conversation that young Raleigh was obviously struggling with.

“He seems to like your Gina. I’ll investigate that later. Let’s join the party, shall we?” asks Taishou with a soft smile.

“Hm. Yes, let’s see if they were able to save Raleigh’s conversation with the Elder Wolf. I would hate to have that meeting again.” replies Riku softly before he holds out a hand, stopping Taishou from moving as a conversation reaches him. “Listen.”

“Raleigh didn’t mean any offense, Elder, she was merely inquiring towards the trade issues of this month.” says Sesshoumaru simply.

“Those trade issues are not my wolves’ fault.” says The Elder Wolf with a huff.

“Oh, not again.” groans Taishou before going to move as Riku says, “Wait.”

“Elder, sir, Prince Sesshoumaru didn’t mean to put the blame on the wolves, neither would Raleigh. Sir, there was a slight miscommunication on the path to take, and their villagers were lost for days before Raleigh was able to track them down. Maybe, and I offer my assistance, we could create a clear path specifically for trade purposes. That way there is no miscommunication and no lack of trade. It clears up the problem and allows open access for trade.” offers Gina softly as she gestures out her idea.

“That will also open us for attack. Why would we do such a thing? We don’t need to trade, they do!” snaps The Elder Wolf with a snap of his teeth.

“It won’t open you up for attack if you create a path through the forest. Plus, you two can agree on a drop-off spot that settles in the middle. Aside from that, you’re hardly open to attacks as is because they protect your boarders.” argues Sesshoumaru simply but thoughtfully.

“Plus, the agreement was trade for protection. If you don’t trade with the South, they will remove their warriors from your boarders. That will make you vulnerable to attacks.” adds Gina softly.

“That will increase the risk of attacks, and your wolves will be unprepared as they’ve not had to fight in years. It would also leave you in a vulnerable position to be challenged to fix what would be deemed as your “mess” if you did stop trade.” adds Sesshoumaru as he builds off Gina.

“So, would you risk the lives of your wolves over such a small compromise? Would you risk your position, your title, to wage a war against, not only your enemies, but also the South? Would you risk the West joining the South? In the end, we would join as well, and you would have no choice but to yield and come to a compromise just like you did 45 years ago. Is that a risk you’re willing to take?” asks Gina as she lays out the options, confidence oozing from her because she and Sesshoumaru truly have him cornered.

“I’d better go talk to lady Calie and see what kind of compromise we can come to. Thank you, Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Gina, for helping young Princess Raleigh and myself. I can’t wait to see how you two grow.” says The Elder Wolf before he goes off to find Lady Calie.

“Thank you!” exclaims Raleigh before she runs after him.

It’s very tense as they both watch her take off after The Elder Wolf, then their eyes meet.

“Thank you for helping me there, my father would’ve killed me if I messed up again.” says Prince Sesshoumaru quietly as his golden eyes meet her silver-blue ones.

“You’re welcome Prince Sesshoumaru. While we’re on the subject, thank you for earlier with Councilman Richard. You really didn’t have to do anything though, he does it all the time, but thank you still.” replies Gina quietly as she looks at the floor.

“No one should be treated that way, Princess Gina, so no thank you necessary. Besides, I’d call us even now.” says Sesshoumaru softly.

“Yeah, okay, but you showed kindness when you didn’t have to. I appreciated it very much, and that still matters, Prince Sesshoumaru. I’d better go get father; we must deal with the Council much too early to still be here. Goodbye Prince Sesshoumaru.” replies Gina as she curtsies before walking briskly to find her father.

“Well, she’s right. I’d better go. Thank you for having us, but I think it truly is time for us to take our leave. See you soon old friend.” says Riku as he bows respectfully before leaving to meet his daughter in front of the door.

“Dad, you ready to go?” asks Gina softly.

“Yes, and please detach your shadow from me.” says Riku knowingly.

“I figured you’d want to keep an eye and ear on me. It was one way, so I couldn’t hear or see anything.” replies Gina cheekily as she pulls her shadow back to her.

“Well, thank you darling, and you already know that you’re in no trouble. Entanen, let’s go.” says Riku with a chuckle.

As they go to the chariot, she notices the feeling of being watched, but shrugs it off. They reach the chariot and Entanen opens the door for them to climb in. Gina climbs in first, her father following, and Entanen last. They settle in, Gina leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes, and the chariot gets ready to take off. However, suddenly the horses are neighing loudly, and Gina sits straight up, and her shadows begin to spread, until she notices her father sitting with a smile on his face. There’s a figure walking over to the window, and she’s very confused.

“Princess Gina, I expect to see you at the meeting in two days’ time. I hope you enjoyed your time, and I do hope to see you again next year.” says the figure, and she immediately recognizes them as Taishou as he steps into the light by her window.

“I did enjoy my time, also I’d watch out for Councilman Kyoku because he was very unhappy with you and with Prince Sesshoumaru. He will be your biggest threat for this year, and if he gets his way, the Cats will rule. His words not mine, ask Lady Calie and Councilwoman Nani if you don’t believe me.” says Gina softly as she looks at the ground.

“I’ll keep an ear out. You truly are a special hanyo, aren’t you? I’ll see you all very soon, and Gina, don’t let Richard and Kyoku get in your head. I know that you are going to be an exceptional leader.” says Taishou before he’s suddenly gone, leaving an empty space and a shocked Gina staring at the spot he once stood.

“You ready to get home?” asks Riku as though nothing happened.

“Yeah, let’s get home. I’m quite tired.” whispers Gina softly as she shoots him a smile before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

They take off in a comfortable silence, relaxing as the wind roars around them. Her father and his advisor begin to softly murmur back and forth, but she just falls closer to the sleep she’s chasing.

“So, you and Prince Sesshoumaru seemed to be pretty close tonight, Princess Gina.” says Entanen softly, surprising her.

“Oh true, I forgot about that. You two were pretty close for most of the evening.” hints Riku suggestively with a smirk on his face.

“We were simply helping Princess Raleigh diffuse a situation.” replies Gina softly, eyes still closed.

“You may seem calm, my darling child, but your clenched fists and reddening cheeks say otherwise. You may as well tell us as we’re not so easily fooled. It certainly looked like more than just diffusing a situation.” says Riku with a chuckle.

“Drop it father.” replies Gina through clenched teeth and her fists clench even tighter, the temperature dropping more noticeably.

“Alright, Gina, relax. We’ll drop it.” says Riku calmly.

“Princess Gina… It’s getting… Really hard to… hard to… to breathe.” wheezes Entanen as he tries to breathe

Her eyes fly open, immediately finding him as he struggles to breathe. She unclenches her hands, taking a deep breath to calm down. The temperature steadily rises as her breathing returns to normal, and Entanen sucks in a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry Entanen, I should’ve controlled myself better.” whispers Gina apologetically as she looks at him.

“It’s okay Princess, we shouldn’t have pushed.” says Entanen softly as he shoots her a smile.

Gina nods and shoots him a hesitant smile, then she leans back, mentally berating herself, and she closes her eyes once again. Now, her mind is full of the young youkai that defended her without even knowing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
